Un cumpleaños para alguien que lo odia
by AngelTerra133
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando pones a los smashers a organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa? Y más aún, cuando esa fiesta es para alguien que odia festejarlos.  Obviamente la respuesta es: ¡Nada bueno!
1. Chapter 1: El cumpleños de

Sigo viva, jajaja. Ok, lo prometido es deuda, para todos los que leyeron mi primer fic de Smash Bros. Aquí les traigo este otro. Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros no es mio.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: El cumpleaños de…<p>

Era un día en el que no brillaba el sol ya que era cubierto por unas enormes y feas nubes casi negras que daban miedo y eran las causantes de que todo mundo estuviera despierto tan temprano ya que Luigi se puso a gritar como loco que un marciano había llegado y se estaba comiendo el cielo. El frio era insoportable y se podría jurar que era capaz de congelar el mismo infierno.

En un intento por evitar el terrible clima, Ike y Link estaban en la sala de estar, sentados frente a la ficticia chimenea, cubiertos con unas cobijas tan gruesas, solo dejando ver sus rostros con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó un alegre Popo que acababa de llegar a la sala.

-Frio.-respondieron los dos héroes al unísono, tratando en vano de esconder su molestia.

-Pero sí está perfecto.-dijo Popo mientras iba dando saltitos alrededor de los dos muchachos en cuyas frentes se marcaba una venita de enojo.-Amo el frio ¿Ustedes no? ¿Acaso no les parece genial?

-No.-musitaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de subir sus niveles de paciencia que se encontraban más bajos que el mismísimo termómetro.

-¿Pero porque no?-preguntó Popo, parándose frente a Link y Ike y haciendo un puchero que les hablando el corazón.

-Porque no podemos hacer nada.-respondió Link con calma renovada.

-Ni siquiera puedo ir a comer ¡Comer! ¿Te das cuenta de la seriedad del asunto?-dijo Ike con frustración.-Me estoy muriendo de hambre, pero si me muevo moriré congelado.

-…Yo también me muero de hambre y frio.-dijo Link ruborizándose al momento que su estómago rugió.

-Pues si se quedan morirán de hambre y si se van morirán de frio.-dijo Popo muy pensativo.-Al final obtendrán el mismo resultado. La muerte ¿No?

Ike y Link se miraron el uno al otro por un momento, sonrieron desafiantemente, se pusieron de pie de un sopetón, lanzando las cobijas sobre Popo y se señalaron el uno al otro con el dedo acusador.

-¡El último en llegar lava los platos!-exclamaron con emoción para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad con rumbo a la cocina.

-Todos esos golpes que se dan en la cabeza durante las peleas los están volviendo más idiotas.-dijo Popo, negando con la cabeza y recogiendo las cobijas que los héroes dejaron tiradas.

Mientras tanto, en la **cocina**, Peach, Zelda y Samus estaban sentadas en la pequeña mesa redonda de madera, disfrutando de una humeante taza de chocolate caliente y unas galletitas del hombre de jengibre mientras discutían asuntos de suma importancia.

-¿Vieron la novela anoche?-les preguntó Peach con su voz chillona mientras mojaba una galleta en su chocolate.

-Sí. No puedo creer que José Damián aceptara y se casara con Celeste Guadalupe.-dijo Zelda, apretando con fuerza su taza y con los ojos anegados en furia.-Es un desgraciado.

-¿Y qué me dices de María Luz Esperanza?-opinó Samus con serenidad, dándolo un sorbo a su chocolate para después continuar.-Ella también ha sido muy mala. Yo tenía ganas de ahorcarla cuando le mintió a José Damián, diciéndole que Gerardo Emanuel era el padre de su hija, Jimenita.

-Por eso José Damián se casó,-dijo Peach con seriedad.-porque creyó que María Luz Esperanza lo había engañado.

-Supongo que tienen razón.-se resignó Zelda.

-Hola, chicas.-saludó Marth, sonriendo encantadoramente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera.

-Hola, Marth.-dijo Samus, con sus ojos brillantes y jugueteando con su rubio cabello.

-Amor joven.-murmuraron las princesas entre risitas, ganándose un puntapié por parte de la caza recompensas.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Marth con confusión al notar que Zelda y Peach lloraban en silencio y maldecían por lo bajo.

-Nada, son los achaques de la edad.-se apresuró a decir Samus como si nada.- ¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?

-Claro.

Samus se puso de pie y sirvió la bebida, entregándosela a Marth mientras que sus ojos se conectaron y comenzaron a acercase el uno al otro más y más hasta ser interrumpidos de golpe por el estruendoso sonido de dos personas que acababan de chocar contra la mesa, volcándola por completo.

-¡Yo gane!-exclamó Link, aun tirado panza abajo en el suelo, o mejor dijo la mesa, con la mano completamente estirada.

-¡No es cierto!-refutó Ike que también se encontraba en la misma posición que Link, tan solo unos centímetros de su lado izquierdo.- ¡Mi mano llegó más lejos que la tuya!

-En mi opinión,-dijo Marth intelectualmente y acercándose para examinar las manos de los muchachos.-tu mano esta apenas unos… dos o tres milímetros más adelante, Ike.

-No me ayudes, principito.-musitó el joven mercenario con molestia.

En la cabeza de Link se encendió un foquito imaginario, señal de que tenía una idea. De quien sabe dónde, saco su súper útil garra, la disparo y la cadena del objeto terminó un metro más adelante que la mano de Ike.

-¡Eso es trampa!-se quejó el muchacho, haciendo un leve puchero que solo se podía distinguir si se miraba muy de cerca.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que todavía no terminaba la carrera.-se defendió el hyliano con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro.

Antes de que Ike pudiera argumentar en contra de su amigo, la mesa que estaba debajo de ellos comenzó a temblar hasta salir disparada junto con los dos muchachos que estaba encima, dejando ver a una atolondrada Peach y una magullada y totalmente despeinada Zelda que con un aura dorada brillando a su alrededor, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y mostrando sus dientes que ahora estaban puntiagudos como los de un animal mientras que en el dorso de su mano brillaba el triángulo de la Trifuerza.

-Ustedes.-dijo amenazantemente a los muchachos que se quedaron sentados en el suelo con el terror reflejado en su mirada.

-Zel… Zelda, tranquila, te vas a arrugar más pro… pronto si te enfadas de esa manera.-dijo Link entrecortadamente en un intento por calmar a su compañera.

-Li… Link tiene razón.-dijo Ike para ayudar a su amigo a calmar a la fiera.-Después parecerás anciana en… en la edición de Skyward Sword. Sin mencionar que tendrán que operarte de la vesícula…. por hacer esos corajes.

-¡Cierren el pico!-espetó Zelda con furia, preparándose para golpear con todas sus fuerzas a los dos muchachos, pero deteniéndose en seco y sintiendo como si le arrojaran un balde de agua helada y cambiando su expresión de furia a una de terror.

-¡No, por favor no nos mates! ¡Somos muy jóvenes y guapos! ¡No, no, noooooooooooo!-gimotearon Ike y Link, aun en el suelo, abrazándose el uno al otro, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras las lágrimas brotaban de ellos como cascadas, pero parando su drama al notar que Zelda había cedido.

-La fecha de hoy…-dijo la princesa de Hyrule completamente horrorizada.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Samus, acercándose con curiosidad al calendario, poniendo cara de preocupación al momento de ver la fecha para luego añadir un simple "¡Oh!"

-Déjame ver…-dijo Marth, mirando sobre el hombro de Zelda y dando un pesado suspiro y negar con la cabeza.-Que el Señor nos ampare.

-Tengo que alertar a Mario para que nos vayamos.-dijo Peach con horror, pero reaccionando en el momento que Zelda comenzó a zarandearla levemente.

-No te irás traidora.-dijo la hyliana para después volver la mirada al calendario otra vez.

-Me toca.-dijo Link, poniéndose de pie con ánimo y acercándose para ver la fecha, cambiando drásticamente de su color natural de piel a un blanco lechoso que daba la impresión que se desvanecería en cualquier momento mientras que un aura negra se formaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Ike totalmente perdido y sin comprender absolutamente nada.- ¿Por qué se ponen así? ¿Acaso alguien que ustedes conocen murió este día?

-Esperen. Eres novato, Ike. No sabes lo que se celebra este día.-dijo Marth, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza al héroe de Tellius quien solo tenía expresión de "Hijo de tu… No me toques o te parto el…" en su rostro.

-Hoy es un suplicio.-dijeron Link y Zelda al unísono, dándose la media vuelta para encarar a Ike, asustándolo un poco con las caras de muerto que tenían.-Es el fin. Hoy es el cumpleaños de…

-Oye Snake.-dijo Capitán Falcon con ánimo y presumiendo sus músculos.- ¿Por qué la cara tan larga? ¿O acaso así la tienes?

Snake no respondió, solo siguió observando hacia afuera de la ventana en completo silencio y sin inmutarse un poco por la misteriosa ventisca que sopló dentro del salón.

-Snake… no me asustes.-dijo C. Falcon con nerviosismo.- ¿Dime que no has muerto?

-Hoy…-dijo el soldado.-Supongo que lo sabes.

-No me digas que…-dijo C. Falcon mientras que el color era drenado de su rostro.

-Sí.

-¡Se me pasó el maratón de Dora la Exploradora!-gimió el corredor de autos en horror, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y alzando las manos en el aire.- ¡¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue?

-¡Idiota!-espetó Snake con furia y levantando por el cuello a su compañero.-El maratón era de Go Diego Go.

Snake sollozo levemente para después recuperar su seria postura como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ya sé todo lo que ocurre.-dijo el soldado sin soltar a Falco.-Hoy es el cumpleaños de…

-No… ¡Noooo!-gritó Falcon con horror mientras que de alguna parte se escuchaba la música de La Quinta de Beethoven.

-Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B, dejen de jugar con mi reproductor de música.-dijo Snake, lanzando por los aires a Falcon y arrebatándoles de golpe dicho objeto a los personajes.-Me lo regalo Leen Mae la navidad pasada.

Mr. Game and Watch y R.O.B comenzaron a "sollozar" con mucho sentimiento.

-…Esta bien.-dijo Snake al no poder soportar más los sonidos que producían los personajes.-Pero tengan cuidado.

Los personajes tomaron el reproductor y siguieron jugando con el muy felizmente.

…

-¡¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?-espetó Master Hand, dándole un manotazo a su hermano.-Tenemos que huir.

-Peroooo Bro. No podemos dejar a los demás aquí.-opinó Crazy Hand mientras se movía de un lado para otro como si fuera bailarina de ballet.

-Por supuesto que podemos. Andando.

Ambas manos se dispusieron a salir de la oficina, pero al momento de abrir la puerta se toparon con un niño que estaba completamente cubierto en cientos de chamarras y unas dos o tres bufandas que cubrían la mitad inferior de su rostro y unos ojos de gato que muy apenas y eran visibles.

-¿A dónde van tan apresurados?-preguntó Toon Link con curiosidad y un dejo de desconfianza en sus inocentes e infantiles ojos.

-Este…-balbuceó Master Hand.

-Vamos a escaparnos.-dijo Crazy con despreocupación y mientras seguía con su interpretación barata del Lago de los Cisnes.-Pero solo por este día.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Toon Link aun con más desconfianza.

-Porque cosas mal…-iba a responder Crazy pero recibió otro manotazo por parte de su hermano que lo hizo callar.

-Porque tenemos un asunto pendiente y no volveremos hasta dentro de dos días.-se apresuro a decir Master Hand para corregir el error de su hermano.

-Mentiroso.-sentencio Toon Link con seriedad nunca entes vista en él y una mirada llena de coraje.-Se van a ir por algo que va a pasar, todos están hablando de eso. ¡Los acusare!

Con inmensa lentitud y luciendo como un pingüino, Toon Link comenzó su marcha por la enorme mansión en busca de la persona en quien más confiaba, Link, quien aún seguía en la cocina, la cual estaba hasta el otro lado de la casa.

Master y Crazy solo lo observaron atentamente durante tres minutos en los cuales el héroe del los vientos logró recorrer medio metro.

-Llegaremos a la mansión otra vez y el apenas habrá logrado llegar a la mitad. Pobrecito, tan joven ya sabrá lo cruel y despiadada que puede llegar a ser la vida… ¡Vámonos antes de que alguien más llegue!

Y ambas manos salieron flotando por la ventana.

-Tengo que llegar.-dijo Toon Link con determinación cuando por fin completo el metro.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p>

Espero sus comentarios y criticas, estoy abierta a ideas.

Díganme si les gusto o no.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2: Cunde el pánico

¡Hello! Ya les he traído el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Les ruego perdonen mi tardanza.

**Grizelink, **sobre tu comentario para mi otro fic de Smash Bros. Sí, se puede decir que Zelda era la novia de Link, pero él no sabía jajaja eso ultimo es broma.

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga, **definitivamente sonaste como Sherlock Holmes, jaja, y acertaste.

Gracias por sus reviews también a **Fierce Dark oni Link, Darky the Hedgehog **y **ureshii chan  
><strong>

Disclaimer.

Pit: Hola. La queridísima escritora está ocupada y me pidió a mí, su personaje favorito, que diera el di…

Ike: Largo de aquí, Pit. YO soy su personaje favorito y por lo tanto me pidió a MÍ que diera el disclaimer.

(Ike y Pit comienzan una pelea en pleno set que dura por lo menos 15 minutos hasta que Ike logra ganar)

Ike: (aclara su garganta y se sacude un poco el polvo de su ropa) La queridísima escritora de este fic está ocupada, por lo que me pidió a mí, su verdadero personaje favorito, que diera el disclaimer. Angelsapphire133… Oye ¿Por qué tienes un nombre tan estúpidamente largo?

Link: Por el amor de Nayru. Ike di el vendito disclaimer de una buena vez que es para hoy. Y no seas grosero, es la escritora.

Zelda: Sí ella quiere puede hacer que te rosticemos en el próximo capítulo.

Ike: Solo quiero saber porque tiene ese nombre.

Angelsapphire133: Te digo después, solo termina con esto YA.

Ike: Ok, no te esponjes. Angelsapphire133 no es dueña de absolutamente nada más que la trama de esta locura. ¿Contentos?

Todos: Sí.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Cunde el pánico.<p>

-Entonces hoy es su cumpleaños.-dijo Ike con completa seriedad en su rostro. Solo aquellos que lo conocían bien, en este caso Link y Marth, sabían que por dentro era un desastre y estaba al borde de entrar en una crisis de pánico ya que comenzaba a morderse su labio, cosa que los demás interpretaban como un gesto de concentración.-Y se pondrá como un maniaco como el año anterior.

-Sí, tenemos que hablar con Master Hand para tener un plan en caso de que se ponga así.-dijo Link con mirada sombría.

-¿Por qué… le molesta tanto?-preguntó Ike, tratando de calmar su crisis interna.

-Tú lo dices porque apenas te crearon el 2005.-dijo Samus un tanto molesta.-Lo que significa que solo tienes seis años. Además de que te crearon con la apariencia y, obviamente, con el propósito de que fueras un mocoso de 17 años.

-Pero crecí.-se defendió el joven mercenario.-En la edición de Radiant Dawn tengo 20-21 años.

-Pero realmente pasó ese periodo de tiempo.-dijo Marth muy pensativo.-Según la línea del tiempo de tus ediciones de Fire Emblem, pasaron tres años a partir del final de Path of Radiance, el cual fue lanzado en Japón en el año 2005 y después, en el 2007, fue lanzada la edición de Radiant Dawn.

-Esos son dos años, genio de las matemáticas.-musitó Ike cruzado de brazos y olvidándose por un momento de su pánico.-Y por cierto, no necesito que me digas todo eso. Adivina quién soy, genio; el protagonista de esos dos juegos.

-El punto aquí es que tú no tienes derecho para hablar sobre edad porque eres el más joven.-dijo Peach con su chillona voz llena de coraje.

-No, el punto aquí es que tenemos que pensar en algo rápido.-intervino Zelda con nerviosismo, rascándose la cabeza como si estuviera loca y mirando en todas direcciones, cosa que la hacían lucir como paranoica.

-Zelda, cálmate.-dijo Link, mirándola con miedo y tomando distancia como si fuera una apestada.

-¿Por qué no le organizamos una fiesta de cumpleaños?-sugirió Pit que había salido de la nada y ya movía sus alas con mucha energía muy peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Ike.

-¡Wow! Aléjate de mí, clara de huevo.-dijo el mercenario con molestia mientras se alejaba de Pit, tirando manotazos a las blancas alas del ángel.-Si no te desplumé el otro día fue porque preferí comer algo antes que Yoshi y la bola de chicle (Kirby) acabaran con todo.

-En primer lugar es un ángel, lo cual es totalmente diferente a un ave.-intervino Marth muy intelectualmente.-Y en segunda, un ave nace de la yema del huevo, no de la…

-Marth, si me dan ganas de estudiar te avisare.-dijo Ike con furia contenida y una venita palpitándole en la frente.-Ahora, ¿dijeron algo sobre una fiesta de cumpleaños?

-Te estamos diciendo que _odia _este día porque es su cumpleaños.-dijo Samus con frustración.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso lo hará sentir mejor?

-Bueno, tal vez lo odia porque nunca tuvo una fiesta.-dijo Ike muy pensativo y con calma.-Quiero decir, estamos hablando de…

-¡No digas su nombre!-espetó Zelda, tirándose al suelo y poniéndose en posición fetal.- ¡No lo invoques! ¡Ese nombre esta maldito el día de hoy!

-Se le debe tener miedo al hombre, no al nombre.-dijo Marth con expresión de sabiduría que arrancó un suspiro por parte de Samus y unas miradas de confusión por parte de los demás.

- ¿Es mi imaginación o eso sonó muy…Harry Potter?-le murmuró Pit a Link, y al instante se escuchó en el fondo el tema principal de dicha película.-Alguien está jugando con el reproductor de música de Snake.

-¡Ya! ¡Vamos al grano!-dijo Samus con molestia y dándole un golpe en la nuca a Link, quien pretendía que volaba en una escoba y lanzaba "hechizos" en todas direcciones con una cuchara como barita mágica.-Yo pienso que la idea de una fiesta sería firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte inmediata.

-Levanten la mano lo que creen que Gano… digo "_El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado",_-dijo Ike rodando los ojos al escucharse a si mismo diciendo semejante apodo tan estúpidamente largo para evitar la histeria de Zelda.-tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños alguna vez.

Un grillito se escuchó en la cocina, mientras los presentes se miraban los unos a los otros en busca de alguien que haya levantado la mano.

-Lo ven. Tal vez si le hacemos una fiesta se le quite lo amargado y la cara de maldito que tiene.

-Eso no sirve de nada.-opinó Samus con desaprobación.

-Tenemos que hablar con Master Hand.-dijo Sheik con su profunda voz, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

-¿Y Zelda?-preguntó Link un tanto desorientado.

-No puede con la presión.

-Sugiero que nos demos prisa si queremos que todo salga bien.-opinó Marth intelectualmente.

-¡El ultimo el llegar a la oficina prepara los panqueques de la cena!-gritaron Link y Ike al unísono con emoción para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Son unos torpes.-dijo Samus, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Yo no quiero preparar los panqueques!-espetó Pit para después salir volando de la cocina, siendo seguido por el resto de sus compañeros que gritaban a coro "¡Yo tampoco!"

Ike, quien iba ganando gracias a que no cargaba con su enorme espada en ese momento, giró la cabeza para sonreírle victoriosamente a los demás, hasta que su expresión cambio drásticamente en el momento que se tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer de cara al suelo.

Link y los demás rieron a carcajadas, incapaces de continuar con la carrera debido a la risa.

-¡¿Quién demonios dejó la basura aquí?-espetó el joven mercenario con furia, levantando con una sola mano el pesado bulto que detuvo su marcha y se lo lanzó a Link con fuerza tremenda, dándole de lleno en el rostro y empujándolo para que se fuera de espaldas.

-Eso sí es gracioso.-dijo Ike, ahora más calmado y sonriendo maliciosamente mientras que el resto de sus compañeros caían al suelo al no poder con su risa.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?-espetó una voz que todos creyeron, pertenecía a Link, hasta que removieron el bulto y se dieron cuenta de que el Héroe del Tiempo estaba inconsciente y con los ojos como espiral.

-¿Quién hablo?-dijo Pit, preparándose para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

-¡Pues yo! ¡¿Quién mas, descerebrado?-se escuchó nuevamente la voz.

Todos miraron al bulto que seguía en el suelo y se percataron de que tenía un par de ojos muy parecidos a los de un gato. Era Toon Link.

-¡Ike! ¡Eres un abusador de menores!-gritó Peach, amenazando al joven mercenario con una sartén, haciéndolo retroceder y lamentarse no llevar su espada consigo.- ¡No te bastó con derribarlo con tu bestial cuerpo, sino que también se lo lanzas al cabeza dura de Link!

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que aquel tenga estatura de gnomo y que este envuelto en todas esas cosas!-se defendió Ike, masajeando su adolorido y enrojecido rostro.-Además a MI si me dolió el golpe porque no tengo ningún tipo de amortiguación.

-Toon Link, pastelito.-dijo Peach, dándole la espalda a un molesto Ike que parecía echar chispas por su azules ojos.- ¿Qué hacías aquí, cielito?

-Los estaba buscando.-respondió el niño, removiendo la bufanda que cubría su rostro para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Master y Crazy se fueron.

-¡¿Qué?-espetaron todos, incluyendo a Link que acababa de reaccionar.

Los smashers no esperaron más y salieron corriendo otra vez a la oficina de Master Hand, la cual estaba completamente vacía, con unas cuantas bolas de paja rodando por ahí y con una nota sobre el escritorio que decía _"Nos vemos luego… Espero."_

-¡Poco hombre!-dijo Link con furia, con sus dientes como colmillos y apretando sus puños mientras que unas llamas se formaban a su alrededor.

-Pero, técnicamente, Master Hand no es un hombre, sino una mano.-señaló Marth elegantemente.

-¡Poca mano, entonces!-corrigió Ike, en las mismas condiciones que Link hasta que una bola de paja lo golpeó en el rostro.-Condenado ángel, ¡deja de lanzar esas cosas!

-…Lo siento.-dijo Pit un tanto nervioso al ver la expresión de enfado de Ike.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó Samus con seriedad.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo.-dijo Toon Link, jadeando ya que tuvo que correr para alcanzar a todos, pero aun así con la determinación brillando en sus enormes ojos de gato.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos con emoción, alzando el puño en el aire para después salir marchando de la oficina mientras gritaban a coro "¡Sí se puede!".

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta principal, Link la abrió de golpe y un fuerte aire gélido cargado con nieve les golpeó la cara a todos, haciendo que la cerraran con un poco de dificultad debido a la fuerza que ejercía el viento.

-No se pudo, no se pudo.-dijeron al unísono mientras tiritaban, sentándose alrededor del árbol de navidad que nadie se había tomado la molestia de quitar, alegando que era demasiado bonito como para "hacerle el feo" y guardarlo en el desván.

-¿Ahora qué?-dijo Samus, arrebatándole una esfera a Pit, quien hacia caras extrañas para reflejarlas en dicho objeto.- ¿Cómo fue que se nos escapó?

-Él es como la muerte.-murmuró Zelda con la mirada sombría y clavada en el vacio como si estuviera en una especie de transe, típico de las películas de terror que le encantaba ver todas las noches.-Camina en completo silencio, sus pasos son como los de la muerte: insonoros para el odio mortal, solo te das cuenta cuando ya es demasiado tarde.

-Zelda, Master Hand ni siquiera tiene piernas.-dijo Ike con cara de fastidio.- ¿Cómo diablos quieres que se escuche cuando camina si siempre esta flotando?

-Peleando no resolveremos nada.- intervino Marth al notar que la princesa de Hyrule estaba a punto de reclamar de una manera poco civilizada ya que su trifuerza comenzaba a brillar.-Todas nuestras diferencias tienen que ser resueltas de manera diplomática o solo se empeoraran las cosas.

-Nobles.-bufó Ike, apoyando su barbilla en la mano.-Siempre tratando de hablar de una manera propia y sobre la paz y siempre terminan en guerra, llevándome a mi entre las pantas.

-Ya cállate, mocoso.-dijo Samus con molestia, dándole un golpe en la nuca al mercenario que lo hizo maldecirla entre dientes mientras se frotaba la zona que había sido golpeada.-Marth no tiene la culpa de tus traumas.

De pronto, la risa estridente de Wario se hizo escuchar, hablando por teléfono muy animadamente, provocando que los smashers dieran un respingo.

-¡Wario!-espetaron todos al unísono, asustando al gordo italiano.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó con voz aguda, mirando a su alrededor.

-¡El teléfono!-gritó Pit, recibiendo un zape por parte de Link.

-Ya nos hizo caso, deja de gritar.

-…Sí, ¿Qué le pasa al teléfono?-preguntó Wario totalmente confundido.

-Date prisa y llama a Master Hand.-dijo Zelda con desesperación mientras caminaba en círculos, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿…Cual es el numero?

-999-999-9990-dijo Ike, sorprendiendo a todos ya que nunca creyeron que el joven mercenario se preocupara por aprender algo relacionado con la tecnología debido a que con el simple hecho de tocarla esta se rompía.

-Espera, me quede en el nueve.-dijo el italiano, rascándose la nuca con expresión de idiota en el rostro, la cual era muy normal en él.

-¿En cuál nueve?-preguntó Ike, perdiendo la paciencia ya que también tenía que soportar las habladurías de Zelda y los golpecitos de las malditas alitas de Pit.

-En el que sigue del nueve.

El joven mercenario estaba a punto de arrebatarle el celular a Wario mientras que todos los demás vociferaban "¡NO!" debido a que sabían muy bien lo que ocurriría. Fue Link quien con una maniobra rápida, la cual se vio en cámara lenta, logrando hacerse del teléfono.

-¡Esto ni siquiera es un nueve, es un seis!-espetó el héroe de Hyrule con indignación al ver la pantalla del artefacto.

-No me culpes, esos números se parecen mucho.-se defendió el italiano con despreocupación.

Link apenas logró controlar sus ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared debido a la desesperación que sentía y comenzó a marcar el numero rápidamente y poniéndolo en altavoz para que todos pudieran descargar su coraje una vez que Master y Crazy Hand respondieran.

-"Lo sentimos, su saldo se ha agotado. Le sugerimos adquirir una nueva ficha con su distribuidor autorizado Smashphone."-contestó la operadora con ese molesto tono de "amabilidad" que provocó que Link lanzara el teléfono a quien sabe dónde, rompiendo un cristal y muy probablemente golpeando a un mal aventurado gato en el proceso.

-Te acabaste el saldo.-musitó el hyliano con furia contenida.

-¡Wario, todos cooperamos para comprarla!-espetó Samus con una venita palpitándole en la sien.- ¡Era de 1000 monedas y la compramos ayer!

-¡Peach!-dijo Mario con alivio, evitando que los smashers se le echaran encima a Wario.- ¡Todos! ¡Ganondorf ya despertó!

En ese momento, todos, con excepción de Marth que solo asentía con la cabeza como su estuviera analizando la situación, y Ike, quien estaba tremendamente pálido, comenzaron a gritar y a correr como locos, Pit tirándose de rodillas al suelo mientras pedía a la diosa Palutena que lo perdonara por sus pecados y las veces que mentía diciendo que le dolía el estomago para evitar una pelea cuando Link y Ike estaban en el equipo contrario.

-¡Esperen! ¿Por qué corremos?-dijo Wario, parándose de golpe y haciendo que los demás chocaran contra él.

-Es que hoy…-iba a explicar Link.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!-lo interrumpió el gordo italiano, arrancándose los cabellos de la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera te he dicho lo que pasara hoy.

-Oh, lo siento.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ganondorf.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!-se escuchó un grito agudo a lo lejos.

-¿Acaso fue el reproductor de música de Snake?-preguntó Pit, volando para poder tener una mejor vista de la sala.

-¡No! ¡Fuimos nosotros!-dijeron Kirby y Nana, quienes llegaron corriendo a la sala de estar con sus ojos completamente anegados en lagrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre, pastelitos?-trató de calmarlos Peach.

-¡Pastelitos! ¡¿Dónde?-preguntó Kirby con emoción y una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, mirando a su alrededor, deteniendo sus ojos en Ike y apuntándolo amenazantemente.-Tú los tienes ¿verdad?

-¿Y que si tengo pastelitos, bola de chicle?-dijo Ike de manera burlona y con los brazos cruzados, haciendo reír a Link por lo bajo.

-Callen.-dijo Peach con la mirada sombría y amenazando tanto al héroe del tiempo como al héroe de Tellius con su sartén, haciéndolos retroceder. Como si nada hubiera pasado, la princesa del reino Mushroom cambio su expresión a una dulce y tierna.-Ahora corazón rosa, cuando digo pastelitos no me refiero a la comida.

-¿Por qué llegaron corriendo así?-preguntó Pit con mucha curiosidad.

-¡Lo vimos!-dijo Nana con el terror reflejado en su rostro.- ¡Se ve todavía más feo!

-¿Acaso eso es posible?-dijeron Ike y Wario al unisonó.

-Creo que lo que dijo Pit no es tan mala idea.-comentó Marth muy pensativo.-Deberíamos organizarle una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Sí, yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo.-dijo Samus muy sonriente.

-Pero primero dijiste que…-iba a comentar Pit, siendo callado por un pisotón por parte de la caza recompensas.

-Entonces Pit, dinos lo que tienes en mente para organizar la fiesta.-pidió Marth muy positivamente hasta percatarse de que el ángel tenía los ojos llorosos y abrazaba su pie.- ¿Qué le ocurre?

-De seguro esta en sus días.-dijo Samus con indiferencia, a lo que Ike y Link rieron a carcajadas hasta que fueron callados por una flecha azul que pasó zumbando sobre sus cabezas, seguida de una palabrota que solo ellos dos lograron escuchar.

-Peach ¿Cómo que en sus días?-preguntó Nana de manera inocente.

-Este… después te lo explico.-dijo Peach con nerviosismo.

-Propongo que la organicemos en el comedor.-habló Pit con cara de sufrimiento mientras se frotaba el enrojecido pie y con sus azules y brillantes ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por contener sus lagrimas.-Podemos asignar a alguien para que se encargue de la comida, otro de la decoración, y así sucesivamente.

-¡Yo pido la comida!-dijo Ike con emoción, agitando la mano en el aire.

-¡Yo también!-le siguió Kirby dando brinquitos para no ser opacado por el alto mercenario.

-Se lo comerán todo antes de prepáralo siquiera.-dijo Nana por lo bajo.

-Primero tenemos que reunir al resto para que nos ayuden también, o si no quieren entonces que no nos estorben.-dijo Sheik fríamente, usando un gorrito típico de las fiestas de cumpleaños y cargando un rollo de papel de regalo.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y leer mi fic. Lamento que haya sido algo aburrido, pero es que nunca se puede escribir algo gracioso cuando tienes un examen de química uno de algebra y otro de francés el mismo día.<p>

Acepto con gusto sus críticas e ideas.

Me despi…

Ike: ¡No! Primero tienes que decirme porque tienes ese nombre.

Angelsapphire133: (en voz baja) Condenado mercenario ¬¬

Ike: Por si no lo habías notados, todo lo que se dice esta escrito, así que… 'te escuche'. Dime porque tienes un nombre tan largo. El mío nada mas tiene tres letras.

Angelsapphire133: (con un profundo suspiro) Te estás pareciendo a Pit. Y si quieres un nombre más largo, con gusto te puedo poner Pánfilo Pancracio Filomeno Margarito Sánchez Cruz del Monte y Boca Floja.

Ike: Oye, no seas tan grosera conmigo. Además, creí que era tu personaje favorito. Trátame un poquito mejor, no le diré a nadie que tienes favoritismo si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Angelsapphire133: (Dando un largo suspiro y con un ligero rubor al ver la cara de puchero de Ike) Me puse un nombre tan largo porque: Numero uno, mi piedra favorita es el zafiro. Número dos, mi primer nombre es Angeles así que….Y número tres, tuve que agregarle esos números porque el nombre ya estaba ocupado por alguien más. ¿Contento?

Ike: Sí, nada te costaba hacerle honor a tu nombre y decírmelo n.n

Angelsapphire133: Torpe ¬¬. En fin, muchas gracias por aguantarnos. Si leyeron hasta aquí abajo les regalaré una galleta, jajaja.

Onegai shimasu (por favor), dejen sus reviews para poder inspirarme.

Nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3:Lo que hicieron en la cocina

Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón.

Ike: Ok, ya entendieron. Lo sientes mucho -.-

Angeles: u.u Sí, lamento mucho mi tardanza.

Link: ¿Y porque te tardaste? ¬¬

Angeles: Muchas cosas que se me juntaron y la falta de ideas. T-T

Pero en fin, aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic.

Agradecimientos a:

**Grizelink:** gracias por seguir mi fic.

**Zeldi-chan de hyuuga:** definitivamente eres poderosa jaja. Si la frase de Ike me encanto a mi tambien. Mi Ike no es burro, pero simplemente le desespera Marth ijji

**Sugar5star: **Estomago de Sugar, me disculpo contigo aunque la verdad espero volver a causarte dolor de tanta risa buajajajaja. Sugar, lamento que Ike te haya molestado y me alegra tanto que te guste mi fic. Por cierto leí el tuyo y tienes razón, también pusiste lo del gato jajaja las grandes mentes piensan igual.

**Kiichigo-Maya-chan: **Tu galleta con forma de Ike te la envío por correo jajaja. Me da mucho gusto que te agrade mi fic.

**WolfJaky: **Dios, a ti te debo dos galletas, Link, Zelda y mi querida bola de chicle también te mandan saludos.

Zelda: Sí, hola y gracias por acordarte de nosotros.

Link: Me algas con decirme que me amas.

Kirby: Yo no soy bola de chicle

**Kahx5: **Aquí está el otro capítulo, espero que te guste.

**Cute Krystal: **Muchas gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, de verdad que es un honor.

Si alguien me falto díganme, y los que leen y no me dejan review, please, apiádense de esta pobre escritora jajaja.

Disclaimer: debido al insidente que se desató y que al final provocó que yo dijera mi nombre, sere yo quien de el disclaimer. Super Smash Bros…

Ike: Pero yo solo quería saber por simple curiosidad. No te enojes ¿Todavía sigo siendo tu personaje favorito?

Angeles: Sí Ike, sin importar lo que pase va a seguir siendo mi personaje favorito -.-

Ike: n.n

Angeles: Super Smash Bros. es propiedad de Nintendo. Por cierto, hay una que otra mencioncita religiosa, espero que no se ofendan, no es mi intención hacer burla de nada de eso.

Link: Si encuentran erros por favor díganlo ya que ¬¬ nuestra querida autora no lo revisó bien. Para variar.

Angeles: No me provoques ¬¬

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Lo que hicieron en la cocina<p>

Todos los smashers se habían reunido en el comedor para discutir la situación en la que se encontraban. La mayoría de ellos con caras de pocos amigos y, en caso de los animales, gruñendo a todo aquel que se acercara lo suficiente.

–Me sacaron de mi cuarto para organizarle una fiesta a un amargado.-se quejó Wolf. –Todos ustedes son una bola de dementes.

–Anda Wolf. – dijo Fox tratando de animarlo un poco. –No seas feo… bueno, no creo que puedas evitarlo, pero el punto es que hay que hacer esto de una manera positiva porque de lo contrario moriremos.

–Deja, si no es por las buenas será por las malas.-dijo Falco con una sonrisa malévola y sujetando unas tijeras en una mano y un osito de peluche en la otra. –O coperas o el señor Pu Bu se muere.

Wolf comenzó a sudar frio mientras que todos lo miraban expectantes, por lo que empezó a comerse las uñas.

–El señor Pu Bu no tiene nada que ver en esto. –dijo aun muy nervioso. –Déjalo fuera de esto, urraca.

–Me pregunto qué será lo primero que veremos cuando estas tijeras se claven en su suave garganta. –siguió de manera maliciosa el caza recompensas, riéndose como maniaco de película ridícula para luego atragantarse y después recuperar su postura normal como si nada hubiera pasado, acercando las tijeras peligrosamente al cuello del peluche.

– ¡FALCO ES UN ASESINO DE PELUCHES! –gritó Luigi en completa histeria para después caer desmallado.

– ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Señor Pu Bu! ¡Está bien, hare todo lo que me digan, pero por favor dejen al Señor Pu Bu en paz! –se rindió el lobo al borde de las lagrimas.

–Muy bien, después de esta perturbadora escena de secuestro y extorción de película barata, tomen asiento para comenzar con los preparativos. –dijo Marth diplomáticamente, pero fue ignorado como si de un vil pedazo de carne cruda se tratase ya que todos comenzaban a discutir.

–No dejare que nada te pase, señor Pu Bu. –decía Wolf abrazando fuertemente a su osito.

–Primero causare un apagón y luego secuestrare a Peach y la encerrare en una cajita y después destruiré a Pandora para que nunca nadie la pueda abrir. –reía Bowser como loco de novela mientras planeaba todo en voz alta y con Mario escuchando con claridad a su lado derecho.

Lucas respiraba agitado mientras Ness trataba de calmarlo inútilmente al borde de arrancarse los pelos y darle un puñetazo a su pequeño amigo.

Al ver todo este desastre y que todos ignoraban a un Marth que seguía con sus vergonzosos intentos de calmarlos, Ike silbó fuertemente, haciendo que todos se callaran de golpe y cubrieran sus oídos.

–Gracias. – dijo Marth un poco aturdido. –Como es obvio que ya todos saben, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ganondorf.

Todos los smashers pusieron cara de velorio y se estremecieron.

– ¿Dónde está Master Hand? –preguntó Falco con curiosidad.

–El muy cobarde se largo. –dijo Ike con molestia, haciendo que todos los demás comenzaran a quejarse.

– ¿Cómo que escapó? –dijo Don King Kong mientras comía una enorme banana que resbalo de sus manos y fue a parar en el piso, siendo pisada por Sonic quien resbaló en pleno monologo de "You're too slow" y se fue a estrellar en quien sabe que vitral del comedor.

–No me lastime, estoy bien. –se alcanzó a escuchar su temblorosa voz.

– ¡Todos moriremos! ¡Sí, de esta no nos vamos a salvar! ¡Se acerca la muerteeeeeeeeee! –espetó Lucas de rodillas en el suelo por lo que Peach lo abofeteó y le dejo inconsciente.

–Se me fue. –dijo inocentemente y con una extraña risita que provocó escalofríos.

– ¿Ike? –llamó Toon Link por fin liberado de todo el montón de chamarras que llevaba puestas minutos atrás.

– ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el héroe de Tellius al sentir que alguien jalaba su capa.

– ¿Podías, por favor, subirme en tus hombros y llamar la atención de todo otra vez?

Ike hizo una mueca de confusión, pero al final accedió a la petición del niño al ver los ojos de borrego a medio morir que estaba poniendo. Como lo hizo al principio, el joven mercenario silbó, aturdiendo a todos otra vez. El pequeño héroe de los vientos aclaró su garganta y comenzó.

–Bueno días a todos.-dijo un tanto nervioso. –Este… yo creo que nosotros no necesitamos a Master Hand para solucionar esto. Todos fuimos escogidos por ser muy fuertes ¿no?

Los smashers escuchaban atentos las palabras del niño, las cuales estaban llenas de determinación.

–Nosotros somos smashers y podemos lidiar con un viejo amargado y panzón con la menopausia.

– ¿Quién le dijo a Toon Link sobre ese término? –preguntó Marth un tanto horrorizado. –Si Peach se entra nos matara.

– ¿Lo de panzón?-preguntó Link inocentemente. Marth solo le miró fastidiado.

– ¡No necesitamos la ayuda de la mano peluda para salir vivos de esto! –Seguía hablando Toon Link lleno de emoción.- ¡¿Quién me apoya?

Todos los smashers, incluidos Bowser y Wolf (alzando al señor Pu Bu), gritaron y alzaron el puño en el aire, secundando al pequeño niño.

–Bien hecho, mini elfo. –dijo Ike al ver a todos tan emocionados.

–No me digas así. –dijo Toon Link con enfado.

–Muy bien. –Llamó Marth a todos. –Le organizaremos una fiesta y para que todo salga bien nos dividiremos las tareas de forma aleatoria.

–Oye Popo, ¿Qué es aleatoria? –pregunto Nana muy confundida.

–No sé, Marth usa un vocabulario muy raro. Yo digo que tiene un pacto con el Yeti para sabes ese tipo de cosas. – comentó Popo en un susurro.

– ¿Y porque al azar? –se quejó Bowser con su típico mal humor.

–Porque si las escogemos nosotros será injusto. –respondió Ike con calma.

–Sí, ¿cómo no? El moscos "todos somos iguales" a hablado.

–Repite eso copia barata de Barney.

– ¡Callen la música! –espetaron todos al escuchar como Mr. Gama and Watch y R.O.B ponían la canción de "Te quiero yo y tu a mi".

Una vez que se logró calmar a Bowser y a Ike, se comenzó a sacar los papelitos, los cuales habían sido doblados de la misma manera por Luigi, quien creía que se trataban de bombas que extraían el alma de no ser doblados de la misma manera.

El primero en tomar uno fue Lucas, completamente nervioso, con los ojos llorosos y con una mejilla tan roja e hinchada como un tomate gracias al tremendo golpe propiciado por Peach.

–Dice, _descorazón_. –Lucas se puso blanco. – ¡_Descorazón_, voy a quitarle el corazón a alguien!

–No seas baboso. –le dijo Ness, dándole un golpe en la nuca. –Dice _decoración. _Además la palabra _descorazón _no existe.

– ¿No? –preguntaron Ike y Link al unisonó y completamente extrañados.

–Te dije que tanto ver Bob Esponja pudría el cerebro. –le susurra Samus a Sheik.

Después de ese incidente todos sacaron su papelito, sufriendo uno que otro error, ya sea porque un tonto analfabeta los escribió mal o porque un tonto analfabeta no los leyó bien. Y tan desdichadas son las ironías de la vida que te llegan como un balde de agua fría en la cara con todo y la cubeta durante el más bello de los sueños que los puestos quedaron así: Luigi (ósea miedoso e histérico), Jigglypuff (ósea la que se la pasa dormida o la bola de chicle echada a perder porque esta mas descolorida que Kirby), Fox, Pikachu y Capitán Falcon (el presumido que enseña los músculos al primer hijo de vecina que se le cruce enfrente) se encargarían de la vigilancia. Lucas (otro histérico y tímido empedernido), Lucario (antisocial amargado), Wolf (otro antisocial amargado y con traumas por los ositos) y Meta Knight (relativamente normal) de la decoración. Popo, Nana, Olimar (obsesionado con sus pikmin), Red, Didy Kong y Samus tendrían que bajar hasta Smashville para comprar los víveres necesarios. Bowser (amargado y pesimista), Mario, Toon Link, Pit (un ángel hiperactivo) y Wario (un idiota) de recolectar dinero para poder comprar todo, en pocas palabras y como lo dijo Ike cuando crearon esa categoría, serian pordioseros y tendrían que dar lastima en la calle. Snake (un soldado paranoico), Peach (una loca bipolar y sádica), Shake, Don King Kong, y Yoshi serian los responsables del entretenimiento. Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Sonic y R.O.B de la música. Mientras que Ike, Link, Marth, Falco y Kirby se encargarían de preparar la comida.

–Entonces, ahora que todos tienen sus puestos, a trabajar. –dijo Toon Link y sin pensarlo dos veces y comenzaron a trabajar. Aunque más bien corrieron de un lado a otro como gallinas en el corral huyendo del granjero que trae un hacha en la mano, pero una vez que se dieron cuenta de ellos comenzaron otra vez y de manera mas civilizada.

–Entonces chicos ¿Qué es lo que haremos de comer? Creo que es bueno empezar con lo que tenemos aquí en lugar de esperar hasta que los otros lleguen. –dijo Marth distraídamente con la mirada perdida en alguna parte de la cocina y al darse cuenta de que nadie le prestaba atención reaccionó y busco a sus compañeros. – ¿Chicos?

– ¡Es mío! –decía Link mientras trataba de quitarle algo a Kirby.

– ¡No es cierto! –gritaba la bolita de chicle, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que existía en sus bracitos para arrebatarle el pedazo de pastel al hyliano.

Ike, por su parte, estaba muy tranquilo, observando la pelea con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Falco, estaba husmeando en la nevera y ni siquiera se le podía ver la cara, por lo que Marth se acercó resignado al mercenario.

– ¿Qué acaso ya no hay mas pastel? –preguntó también muy concentrado en la pelea.

–Sí. –se limitó a responder.

– ¿Entonces porque no se los dices?

–Porque es divertido ver pelear a la bola de chicle.

–Las peleas no resuelven nada. Siempre es mejor…–pero toda la diplomacia con la que Marth hablaba fue callado al momento que Ike le estrelló un pedazo de pastel en la cara.

–Deja el discurso electoral barato para después y ponte a comer.

–Miren lo que encontré. –dijo Falco de la nada. –Carne y cerveza.

Un grillito se escuchó en la cocina y los otros cuatro se miraron con completa confusión. Falco rodó los ojos y puso su descubrimiento sobre la mesa y justo cuando estaba a punto de explicar su brillante idea, alguien irrumpió en el lugar.

– ¡Ike! ¡Link! ¡Y el que este aquí! –gritó Luigi completamente histérico (para variar) con la gorra cubriéndole los ojos. – ¡El fin del mundo, no puedo ver nada! ¡Dios mío y Virgen de la Matute y sagrada Concepción apiádense de mí!

–Luigi, no estás ciego. –dijo Marth aun con la cara llena de pastel. –Lo que pasa es que tu gorra está obstruyendo tu campo visual.

– ¿Enserio? –Luigi se detuvo en seco y se quitó la gorra para después encontrarse con la cara sucia de Marth. – ¡Ah! ¡El monstro del pantano me quiere comer!

–No Luigi, soy yo: Marth.

– ¡Ah! ¡Es Marth! –y siendo incapaz de soportar tanto, el plomero cayó desmallado.

–Entonces dinos tu plan para las cervezas y la carne. –dijo Link completamente quitado de la pena al ver a Luigi tirado en el suelo.

–Podemos preparar carne marinada en cerveza. –dijo el piloto espacial muy seguro de si mismo.

–Pero los niños también comerán eso. –dijo Marth un tanto inconforme.

–Por eso no le echaremos la lata completa, tomaremos un buen trago y después la vaciamos sobre la carne.

Los smashers se miraron por un momento, analizando la propuesta de Falco y pretendiendo que les parecía una idea estúpida aunque en el fondo se morían de ganas por beber un poco y ya cuando les resulto imposible negarlo más, se dejaron de hipocresías y aceptaron gustosos el plan.

**Muchas cervezas después.**

–Link, ¿desde cuándo tienes un hermano gemelo? –preguntó Marth, ya se pueden imaginar cómo estaba hablando.

–Yo… yo…–decía Link también completamente borracho. –No, es que tengo miedo, tengo miedo 'caon'.

Por fortuna estaba borracho y algunas palabras clave no se comprendían del todo.

– ¡Como quisiera ahhhhhh que tu vivieras! ¡Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos! –cantaba un borracho Ike a todo pulmón y con un sentimiento de esos que te llegan hasta lo más profundo del alma y arrancan las lagrimas de los ojos, en este caso las de Falco que chillaba como María Magdalena junto con Kirby. – ¡Amor eterno e inolvidable! ¡Tarde o…! ¿Qué sigue?

– ¡Samus! –gritó Marth también llorando. –No me dejes mi vieja.

–No, eso no.

–'Perencen'. –intervino Link. –Mejor canta otra más animada, 'we'.

Ike se quedó pensando por un momento y después y con el mismo sentimiento que al principio, empezó otra vez.

– ¡Rata de dos patas, te estoy hablando a ti! ¡Porque un bicho rastrero aun siendo el más maldito, comparado contigo, se queda muy chiquito!

– ¡Ajua! –exclamo Link con emoción y haciéndola de coro para la canción de Ike.

Marth se quedó observando a Falco, quien ahora estaba completamente concentrado en mirar la carne (que para aclarar no tenía casi nada de cerveza) con mucha melancolía y tristeza.

– ¿Qué te acontece compañero? –preguntó el príncipe, hipando levemente.

En eso, Falco estalló en llanto y Ike calló su cantar de cantina de inmediato.

– ¡Es que pobre vaquita! –profirió. – ¡Quien sabe como la mataron y cuanto sufrió y yo aquí me la voy a tragar sin ninguna pena!

Todos los otros tenían cara de velorio y sus ojos ya estaban llenos de agua.

– ¡Ahh vaquita! ¡Pobre vaquita! ¡¿Por qué te mataron, criatura? 'ingao' ¡Te juro que si revives no vuelvo a comer carne!

– ¿Ven? Por eso estaba cantando la otra canción. –dijo Ike mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas. – ¡Que tus ojitos de vaca fea jamás se hubieran cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos!

–Mugre Ike, que insensible. –comentó Ike en voz baja.

–Ok pues, vamos a cantar otra. –Ike tomó una lata de cerveza, se tomó la mitad y lo otra la roció en la vaca.

–Señora vaquita. –seguía lloriqueando Falco.

– ¡De la sierra morena, cielito lindo vienen bajando! ¡Un par de ojitos…! Ya no se que sigue, mejor me salteo al coro ¡Ay ay ay ay! ¡Canta y no llores! ¡Porque cantando se alegran, cielito lindo, los corazones!

–Oigan chico…. –Fox se quedo pasmado al ver a Kirby y a Falco gritando algo sobre "¡Vaquita de mi alma!" mientras que Link y Ike cantaban a todo pulmón la canción de Arboles de la Barranca y Marth lloraba diciendo algo como "Mi vieja, mi vieja". A sí, Luigi seguía desmallado y con la lengua de fuera. Por lo que el zorro decidió salir con cara de haber visto al mismísimo demonio e instantáneamente comenzó a rezar. –Virgen del perpetuo socorro, sálvanos de esta catástrofe. Si Marth se puso hasta la… ¿Quién sabe como estarán los demás?

* * *

><p>Pit: ¿Por qué termine de pordiosero? T-T<p>

Angeles: Porque eres un lindo angelito que necesita recolectar dinero para poder sobrevivir, además tus ojotes azules servirán muy bien si los llenas de lagrimas n.n

Pit: No es justo T-T. Ike se queda en la cocina a tomar cerveza y yo me voy afuera en plena tormenta.

Angeles: No te quejes o te mando a trae los vegetales directo de huerto. ¬¬

Kirby: Por favor, dejen reviews para salvarme de la cruda que me va a dar.

Ike: ¡Rata de dos patas, te estoy…!

Angeles: Ike, ya cállate.

Falco: Mi vaquita hermosa.

Angeles: (largo suspiro) Por favor, dejen sus reviews aunque no les haya gustado, quiero sinceridad por favor.


	4. Chapter 4: La limosna y mucha nieve

._. Hola

No me coman por favor u.u

Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero primero fueron los bloqueos y luego estuve sin internet como por dos meses o.o mi calvario

Bueno, este capítulo…fue como que escrito entre bloqueos u.u no estoy conforme con él, pero la inspiración ya vuelve a mí,

Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios, nunca pensé que esta historia llegara tan lejos, es por eso que no me voy a dejar ganar y la seguiré escribiendo hasta darle un buen final :D pero no se preocupen, no será muy larga

Sin nada más que decir, aquí los dejo con el cuarto capítulo, de verdad espero que sea de su agrado

Ike: ¬¬ así nada mas, te largas por MESES y esperas que las cosas se queden así nada más

Angels: u.u perdón

Ike: ¬¬ siguen siendo meses

Angels: -n- Super Smash Bros no me pertenece

Ike: no me ignores ¬¬

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: La limosna y mucha nieve<p>

El frio no daba tregua, el aire helado de la mañana soplaba despiadadamente, congelando y cubriendo con nieve a todo objeto que estuviera inmóvil…y como los smashers que pedían limosna no se movían…parecían muñecos de nieve. Toon Link, siendo probablemente el más listo de todos, se había abrigado perfectamente y se estaba encargando de decorarlos.

Pit, tenía sus alas completamente congeladas, pero claro, el ángel solo llevaba su toga. El bigote de Mario también sufría debido a las inclemencias del clima, igual, solo llevaba ese trajecito de plomero. El caparazón de Bowser parecía un lindo adorno, hacia que ese…"muñeco" de nieve se viera particularmente lindo. Por otro lado…Wario tenía los mocos congelados, haciendo que se viera horrible, por lo que Toon Link lo engaño para que se fuera lejos de ellos y no arruinara nada.

– ¿To-Toon Link…de ve-verdad cre-crees que es-to funcione? –preguntó Pit, incapaz de controlar sus temblores.

–Cl-claro que fu-funcionara Pit, to-todos aman a un ni-niño haciendo es-culturas pa-para recaudar fo-fondos. –le respondió Mario mientras el pequeño héroe del viendo le ponía mas nieve sobre la nariz.

– ¡Ni si-siquiera pa-pasa gente por a-aquí! –espetó Bowser completamente furioso, pero igual muriendo de frio.

–Ya no se quejen. –les dijo Toon Link, muy contento, admirando sus bellas creaciones de nieve; un ángel, una tortuga enorme…y un…un…plomero.

–Oye To-toon, ¿por qué no te qui-quitas to-todo eso para que puedas caminar mas rá-rápido? –inquirió Pit con fastidio al ver que el pequeño caminaba muy lentamente, como un pequeño pingüino verde.

–Porque terminaría como ustedes y nadie podría conseguir dinero.

–Ahí viene alguien. –dijo Mario con emoción. –No se muevan y dejen que el niño haga su trabajo.

Toon Link, rápidamente, hizo tres bolitas de nieve y se las lanzó a sus muñecos en los ojos, escuchándolos refunfuñar entre dientes y lloriqueando algo como "algo me está picando".

Y en efecto, en ese momento un joven se acercaba caminando muy tranquilo por aquella pequeña y pintoresca vereda. Toon Link se puso en posición, justo en medio de sus muñecos.

–Disculpe buen hombre. –lo llamó con la voz más tierna que pudo hacer.

– ¿Qué pasa niño? –dijo el muchacho, deteniéndose y mirando al pequeño.

–Mire, hago esculturas de nieve para reunir dinero y así poder operar a mi perrito, ¿gusta cooperar?

–Vaya niño, de verdad son muy bonitas, yo diría que cubriste a…Mario con nieve…o a Bowser…o a Pit de ese juego llamado Kid Icarus, muy buen juego por cierto.

Mientras el muchacho admiraba las supuestas esculturas con mucho detenimiento, Toon Link rogaba porque no cometieran una tontería, Pit peleaba con sus ganas de rascarse la espalda ante la insufrible comezón que sentía, Bowser maldecía por lo bajo y juraba y perjuraba que mataría a Toon cuando todo eso terminara. Mario por otro lado, se sentía como la divina garza al saber que alguien estaba muy interesado en él.

–Son fan de Mario. –dijo el muchacho con admiración. –Pero sabes, me hubiera gustado mucho ver una de Link.

–…Este…no, Link es demasiado perfecto, jamás podría hacer. –expresó Toon algo nervioso al ver como Pit comenzaba a temblar.

–Bueno…sabes, no tengo dinero en este momento, lo siento, pero tus esculturas son de verdad hermosas.

– ¿Qué? –dijo el pequeño con tono ensombrecido al igual que su mirada.

–…Que…no tengo dinero conmigo. –repitió el muchacho, dando un ligero paso hacia atrás, provocando ese sonidito en la nieve.

Toon Link, de inmediato, lanzó una flecha que paso zumbando por la oreja izquierda del pobre muchacho que para ese momento ya estaba más blanco que un fantasma.

–Si viste mis esculturas tienes que pagar. –señaló el pequeño héroe aun de esa manera sombría y un tanto escalofriante. –No sabes el frio que he sufrido al estar aquí afuera, así que paga o te convierto en una escultura.

–Tra-tranquilo pequeño…déjeme buscar…algo para darte.

–A-ayuda. –murmuro Pit de manera entre cortada, girando la cabeza ligeramente hacia donde estaba el muchacho. –No…puedo…

Al instante y dejando una nube blanca tras de sí, el muchacho huyó despavorido gritando algo como "el niño de los ojos de gato". Pit por su parte, al no resistir más la comezón, se sacudió toda la nieve que cubría su cuerpo.

– ¡Pica! ¡Mi espalda! ¡Pica mucho! –se quejaba mientras trataba de alcanzar la parte especifica de su espalda.

De un momento a otro, Bowser rujió furioso, escupiendo fuego por su boca y derritiendo por completo toda la nieve que lo cubría. La inmensa tortuga se acerco a Pit, quien seguía batallando con su espalda al no poder rascarse.

–¿…Me rascas? –preguntó el ángel con los ojos iluminados al ver que Bowser se acercaba a él. –Es que tienes las uñotas así y va a funcionar muy bien, mira es justo ahí abajito…

Bowser estaba a punto de echársele encima al pobre ángel, quien estaba muy confiado de que el villano le quería rascar la espalda, así que ni cuanta se dio de que Mario le lanzo una flama a la tortuga, evitando que le arrancara las alas blancas.

Toon Link por su parte, con sus ojos de gato había visualizado a una mujer regordeta que se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellos, por lo que, después de enterrar a Wario bajo un montón de nieve, se alejo de los Mario, Bowser y Pit, quienes ahora peleaban. Pit porque según él, Mario era malvado y no había permitido que Bowser le rascara la espalda.

Y así, Toon Link pretendió no conocer a los otros, mientras muy disimuladamente veía que la señora se acercaba, con una gran sonrisa en su regordeta cara roja. El niño, sin importarle el frio, se quito todas las chamarras que cubrían su cuerpo y las arrojó a un lugar en donde no pudieran verse, luego se sentó en la nieve, poniendo cara de tristeza profunda y dolor infinito justo a tiempo para que la mujer lo viera.

– ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Pequeña criatura! ¿Pero qué haces aquí en pleno frio sin ninguna chamarra? –exclamó al verlo en el suelo.

Toon Link solo levantó la mirada y fingió contener un sollozo, haciendo quien sabe que para que sus ojos de gato se llenaran de lágrimas.

– ¿Podría ayudarme por favor? –dijo, sonando inmensamente tierno e irresistible para cualquier persona con corazón de pollo.

–Claro que si corazón, dime lo que necesitas y yo hare lo que sea para que lo tengas.

–Yo…solo quiero una linda chamarra, pero no tengo dinero.

La mujer se puso a buscar en su bolso rápidamente, sacando de su cartera varios billetes, entregándoselos al pequeño niño.

–Toma pequeño, compra las chamarras que necesites, hace mucho frio.

Toon Link tomó el dinero y con inmensa felicidad, abrazó a la mujer, diciendo gracias entre fingidos sollozos demasiado tiernos y creíbles. La mujer le dio un beso en la frente y justo cuando estaba por marcharse, la desdichada fue vista por Bowser y los demás.

–¡A ella! –exclamaron los tres al unísono, lanzándosele encima a la mujer que, debido a lo cortas que eran sus piernas les fue imposible correr y alejarse.

Toon Link se puso encima todas sus chamarras otra vez y se marcho corriendo a de nuevo a la mansión Smash, entrando por la puerta de la cocina, donde encontró a Marth, Falcon, Kirby, Ike y Link llorando por alguna vaca, Luigi estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, con la lengua de fuer, por lo que el pequeño héroe del tiempo le restó importancia y salió corriendo a la habitación de Samus.

–Toon, ¿Dónde están los demás? No me digas que te dejaron solo haciendo todo el trabajo. –se escandalizo la caza recompensas al verlo solo. –Los hare pagar.

–No. –negó el pequeño. –No me dejaron solo intencionalmente.

–…Fue porque se pusieron mas idiotas de lo normal ¿no? Este frio les congela las pocas neuronas que les quedan.

–Aquí te traje el dinero.

Los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron y beso con delicadeza al pequeño niño en la frente, luego entro rápidamente a la habitación para ponerse su traje, tenía que preparase para la misión, una muy riesgosa, una que seguramente le costaría la vida dado el hecho de que su equipo seguramente no haría bien su trabajo. Era necesario ir al infierno en la tierra, un lugar donde las más temibles fieras pueden llegar a pelearse como animales hambrientos por cualquier tontería.

Su misión era ir al supermercado en sábado.

* * *

><p>Que les pareció? :D u.u si les dije que fue escrito entre bloqueos y efímeros momentos de inspiración<p>

Muchas gracias por leer n.n

Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tal estuvo, si le sigo, si hasta aquí le corto .-.

Acepto tomatazos por la tardanza

Ike: ¬¬ te los mereces

Link: dejalo, esta enojado porque lo tenias en el abandono...yo ya me acostumbre a estar ahí T-T

Angels: u.ú


End file.
